Race for Glory!
"Race for Glory!" is the twenty-first episode of the animated series Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fast Forward, which originally aired on September 8, 2007. Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (John Campbell) *Cody Jones (Chris Adams II) *Godman Falcon *Triple Threat *Constable Biggles (Sean Schemmel) Episode Plot synopsis Open in the penthouse as Cody is swamped with O’Neil Tech work left behind by Darius' departure. As the Turtles look on they learn that the yearly O’Neil Tech international road race is coming up. The TMNT decide to enter using a tricked out version of the Hover Shell. Open in the Grasslands Sports Mega-Plex as the Turtles and Cody arrive. The Hovershell is totally tricked out. Raph brings along his old motorcycle in hopes that he can get a little riding in. A boy named Falcon arrives and criticizes the bike, stating that it's useless and will just weigh down the Hover Shell and cost them valuable seconds in the race. Donatello interjects that the weight of the bike is negligible due to his modifications, and he and the boy begin discussing the technical aspects of the suped-up super car. Constable Biggles arrives and takes the boy away because he's in a restricted area. The TMNT gear up for the race, not realizing someone is checking them out... the villainous Triple Threat! As the three-headed criminal spies on the racers, he decides to take the Turtles out early and activates a small robot. The robot sneaks onto the Hover Shell and yanks out some wires. The race begins, but upon starting, the Hover Shell goes out of control and is headed straight for the stands where Cody is watching! At the last second, Don activates the Hover Shell's grappling hook and pulls the vehicle back on track. With the Hover Shell badly damaged,it looks like the race is over for the Green Team. Falcon returns and shows Don how to fix the damage. Biggles arrives again to chase of the lad, but this time the Turtles make the boy an official member of their team and they all take off in the repaired Hover Shell. The Turtles catch up with the other racers and realize Triple Threat has now joined in. Using his mini-bots, Triple Threat is taking control of other vehicles in hopes of stealing them. As the Turtles catch up, the villain decides he’ll take on the Hover Shell personally. Triple Threat jumps on top of the Turtles' car while his bot-controlled vehicles race on. Mike leaps onto the roof, but since he's been slacking in his training, Triple Threat easily captures him Leo arrives and kicks Triple Threat off of the Hover Shell. Triple Threat activates his robot-controlled cars and uses them to ram the Hover Shell! Mike and Leo are knocked off of their ride and land on one of the robot-controlled racers. Triple Threat then uses his cars to push the Hover Shell towards a growing wall of flames! As the Hover Shell heads toward the fire wall, some barrels explode. The debris creates a ramp that Don uses to jump over the flames. Triple Threat hops back into his ride while Leo and Mikey break inside the car they landed on. Falcon navigates the Hover Shell through a series of underground tunnels to get our heroes back in the race. Cut back to Triple Threat as he bot-jacks the rest of the vehicles just as Mikey and Leo take control of the one they’re in. The Hover Shell emerges from the tunnel and is back on course. Triple Threat sends his bot-jacked, remote-controlled vehicles at it and they ram the Hover Shell into the guardrail, threatening to knock it over the cliff. Luckily, Mikey and Leo in the “Command Cruiser” are right behind and ram Triple Threat, who drops his remote and loses control of the other vehicles. The Hover Shell escapes! Triple Threat begins firing at our heroes - the shots go wide and create an avalanche that buries all of the cars in a torrent of snow! The Turtles and Falcon emerge from the snow and prepare to battle Triple Threat. The three-headed villain decides to try to win the race and escapes the snow and grabs Falcon as a hostage as it roars off towards the finish line. Raph gives chase on his motorcycle. Raphael catches up with Triple Threat, grabs Falcon and zooms off towards the finish line. Triple Threat floors his tank and both vehicles are neck! Just as they’re approaching the finish line, the Hover Shell comes from behind and uses its grappling hook to snare Triple Threat’s tank just before it crosses the line. Triple Threat is thrown from his vehicle as Falcon and Raph collect the checkered flag. Constable Biggles arrests Triple Threat. Falcon changes his mind and decides that a motorcycle is extremely awesome. . Quotes Raph: See Mikey? We did win after all. We scored a convict and convert in one day...now get off my bike. Trivia Falcon reappears as a boy. As an adult, he originally appeared in early TMNT 2003 series, as Godman Falcon in "Across the Universe", S03E20. He's in a different universe, but there's reason to believe that racing with Raph in the future is what inspired him to race later on. What's interesting, factuality-wise, is that Falcon doesn't recognize Raphael in the earlier season, even though Raph should've been his inspiration, or at least a fond memory. Gallery * Race for Glory!/Gallery External link * Category:Episodes Category:Fast Forward episodes Category:Season 6 episodes